Epiphany
by thechaosproject
Summary: Draco hates his life, but what else is new? A songfic to Staind's "Epiphany"


Your words to me just a whisper   
Your faces so unclear   
I try to pay attention   
Your words just disappear  
  
Draco stood in the center of his dark room. No lights were on; no candles were lit. The curtains were hanging limply in front of the window, shielding the rain from view and keeping out the grey light from outside. Though unseen, Draco could still see the pouding rain outside splattering on the window. His mind was as blurry as it was outside. All he could think about was how much he hated his life and how much it wasn't worth living.   
  
'Cause its always raining in my head   
Forget all the thing's I should have said  
  
He hated everything and everyone. He had no true friends of his own. Crabbe and Goyle weren't even worth considering friends. All they did was scare off everyone else. He hated his father. Not once had he given Draco the love he deserved. Not once had he complimented him for his good efforts. It was always "Work harder Draco!" or "You a disgrace to the Malfoys!" Such a bastard. He hated Harry Potter and his stupid fame. He didn't deserve it. He doesn't do anything and he suddenly becomes the most popular wizard on Earth. Disgusting. And he hangs out with poor Ron Weasley and that flithy Mudblood, Hermione. Now there was a character, always a teacher's pet, always answering questions, and always strutting around the school like she was some sort of genius...but she wasn't so bad.  
  
So I speak to you in riddles   
Because my words get in my way   
I smoke the whole thing to my head   
And feel it wash away   
'Cause I can't take anymore of this,   
I want to come apart   
I'll dig myself a little hole   
Inside your precious heart  
  
Draco rubbed his forehead. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't so bad after all. She never really got in his way as much as Potter did. She minded her own buisness. Draco started liking her after how much she had changed since the fourth year. He had started thinking about her all the time. He couldn't believe it. Him? Liking a Mudblood!? But he couldn't help it. His father had always told him Malfoys couldn't love. He was obviously wrong.  
  
'Cause its always raining in my head   
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
Draco had thought of her so far this summer. It seemed like nothing else mattered but her. He could remember during one week of his vacation during his studies, his father had came into the room to yell at him. While he was yelling about who knows what, he was thinking of Hermione; how her chocolate brown hair flowed down her shoulders; the way she looked at him through innocent brown eyes; her voice was like a sweet melody coming from song birds. But if he were to love, he would have to face his father. He wouldn't let Draco love, oh no. He was forbidden to love, for Malfoys had to follow the ways of the Death Eaters. If he were to love, his father would certainly punish him, especially if he found out it was a Mudblood.  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside   
That cries out for attention   
Though I always try to hide   
'Cause I talk to you like children,   
Though I don't know how I feel   
But I know I'll do the right thing   
If the right thing is revealed  
  
Draco didn't care. He would rather be thrown into the fires of Hell than forget about Hermione. His father didn't control his life; Draco did. Only he had power over how he himself lived. His father could beat him all he wanted, but it wouldn't change his mind. Draco loved Hermione, and nothing was going to change that. He loved her. He would always love her. Moving the curtains from the window to stare out at the rain, he thought of Hermione and when the time would come to see her again.  
  
'Cause its always raining in my head   
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
My first songfic. I know, I know...it's not good. You didn't have to tell me. But give me a break; this is my first try. I promise I'll do better next time! Please r/r  
  
-]--Chaos- 


End file.
